Girl's Weekend
by AlyAnthrax
Summary: Rosalie and Alice take a trip to have a weekend to themselves. AU ONESHOT.


******I DON'T own Twilight or any of the characters involved. **

******Twilight and all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Girl's Weekend**

The sound of the car's stereo system floats through the window.

Alice is perfect in almost every single way. Her one imperfection is her taste in music. Alice is a musical disaster. However, my mind needs filling because Edward is not far away, this means that I can either recite the alphabet repeatedly in many different languages, or sing along.

Within minutes, Alice and I will be away in her flying banana, the only car in the Cullen house that doesn't deserve the status it gets. We'll be heading for the shops of New York, or so our family is led to believe. It's mine and Alice's monthly shopping spree, a girl's weekend away, a weekend without Em or Jazz, a weekend with just the two of us.

Shutting the car door, the level of anxiety bubbling inside of me rises until it feels like it is going to bubble over onto the dashboard of the car.

The goodbyes have been said, the 'music' has been turned up, and it's finally time to go. The pedal hits the floor and we sped past the trees of Forks and hit the main road. Almost as soon as we break through the green of the trees the car spins around and halts to a stop in a secluded parking turns in her seat to face me. The speed in which she turns is enough to give a normal human being whiplash, but to my vampire eyes it's as gentle as ever. Within one tenth of a second she is in front of me, with a seductive smile spreading widely across her face.

"Fuck, would she ever stop with this teasing," I think to myself, taking a much needed calming breath.

Slowly and very delicately, Alice moves her hand towards my face. As her index finger lightly traces the edge of my jaw line, my breathing comes to an abrupt stop. Her skin is so hard, yet she has such a soft touch. It's this soft touch that has me feeling as if a fire is being lit beneath my ice cold skin. The new found heat spreads uncontrollably throughout my body, making my dead, lifeless heart want to spring awake, to pound this new sensation a round and around in my body, making me come to life.

"A... Alice" I manage to mumble.

"Yes?" Alice replies, almost normally.

"D... does you ... should we do it, here?" I stutter.

"Why is she so confident? Do I not have the same effect on her as I used to? Is she getting bored with us?" I think, my thoughts clouding over.

"Rosalie, I can wait. I can wait until we get to New York. Hell, I can wait until we book a hotel room for the night. I can wait for you, but God, the wait is killing me," she says, her voice taking on a tone so tortured that it was agonizing for me to hear.

The sound of her voice is all it takes for me to reach behind me and release the latch on the back of the seat. My seat declines backwards a little more forcefully than I had contemplated, but it doesn't matter to me at this moment. Gradually, my back lowers and falls into the car seat just as Alice's tiny, white porcelain body descends onto mine. As our bodies collide I fight to keep control of myself. My core is throbbing, aching for attention.

She pulls herself up so that our faces are inches apart. Her sweet, cool breath encloses my face in a blanket of lust as she leans down. Our lips touch, and it is like no other kiss that I have ever had before. It's almost as if fireworks are exploding across my lips. He lips linger on mine, caressing me. As the kiss develops into a deeper, more sensual being, my lips part just the slightest bit. Alice finds her way into my mouth, exploring and clashing with me as I release soft mews.

As she draws away, she murmurs into my ear as if singing me a lullaby, "Rosie, you stay right where you are."

In an instant, her hands are on me, gliding over my body and removing my clothing with such precision. She shimmies my black lace panties down my smooth pale legs with her teeth, as her tender lips reach out to touch my skin. She puts both of her hands to work, one reaching up to tangle in my golden locks and the other cupping my right breast, teasing me. I can imagine the cute little smirk that she would have pulling at her lips if she wasn't preoccupied with removing my panties.

Her hand moves, this time placing itself on my left breast and giving it as much attention as she gave the other one. Her lips find their way to my nipple, sucking and giving me another reason to moan out loud.

My mind screams for Alice to hurry up and fuck me. I was close to begging her to give me what I so desperately want.

"Alice, honey, fuck me already," I whine, the edge in my voice causing the ends of her lips to pull up in a smirk.

She begins moving down, lower and lower. My breathing comes back full force, as she kisses a trail across my flat stomach. She places her hands on my knees, almost commanding that they open for her. The delicate kisses come back, starting at my left knee, right up to my thigh. She moves her concentration to my other thigh, making each kiss last a fraction of a second longer.

Fuck me. If teasing was an Olympic sport this girl would take home the gold.

Then it starts. The agonizing ache in my core turns into a wet mess. The seconds turn into what seems like minutes as she stays stone still, letting her breath slip through her slightly parted mouth to tickle my opening. Her hands make their way up to my hips, grazing lightly over my bare skin.

Looking up, her eyes engage mine in a smoldering stare down. She flashes me a sizzling smile that would make any model green with envy. Her head dips below my knees, her tongue dancing wildly within me. Alice decreases her speed, gently rolling her tongue over each delicate area. Her tongue is an icicle; leaving a cold tingle everywhere she touches me. This is a feeling that has never been felt by a human. This is true pleasure.

"Rose, baby, come now." Alice whispers.

Her voice wills me to find my peak and jump off of it. I'm so close to my climax and Alice did just as I was begging her to, turning her undying attention to the area that needed it the most. She located my sweet spot without a problem.

Her grasp around my waist tightens and my hands find their way to her hair and dig in. Another roll of her tongue and I am gone. The heat cultivates throughout my body as my screams of delight fill that car. Her tongue quickly changes its pattern of movement, causing another scream to rip from my chest.

"Fuck me, now!" are the words that I collect from my scream of pure bliss.

Her tongue settles and she takes a deep breath, exhaling slowly. She lets her cool breath do the remainder of the work and my body convulses, my moans growing louder and louder.

Alice pulls away all too soon, but we both know that we need to put our escapade on hold for now. She raises her dainty hand to her face and wipes her mouth, giving me one of her trademark winks. Leaning forward, she kisses me once more.

"Alice?" I question.

"Yes, my baby," she says.

"You know, there is one thing we have never tried," I say, a wicked tone taking over my voice.

My eyes wonder to the gear stick that is pressing against her leg. It's the perfect size for two girls to have a bit of fun. Her eyes follow my line of sight, and a wave of doubt washes over me. We shouldn't do it. We couldn't do it, but damn if I don't _want _to do it. All doubts vanish when I look back up at Alice. A pout spreads across her face, no doubt because of the look of disgust I was just giving myself.

I groan, thinking to myself, "Fuck, she looks so hot when she does that."

Once more, Alive winks at me and in a quick flash she is holding the gear stick, neatly snapped from its base, in her hand and smiling mischievously at me.

"I wonder what we can do with this," She giggles.

**AN: Hey guys, my name is Aly. This is my first time wiritng and posting a fanfiction, so let me know what you think. It would be nice to hear what the readers think of my fanfiction.**


End file.
